The touch technology, when applied to a smart terminal, enables a user to operate the terminal by means of gesture operations. As such, a traditional mechanical keyboard is not needed, such that man-machine interaction is simpler and more direct. The touch technology may be categorized based on the induction principle into: resistive touch technology, capacitive touch technology, surface acoustic wave touch technology, and optics touch technology. At present, the capacitive touch technology is most commonly used on the smart terminals.
A capacity touch panel (CTP) operates based on current induction of a human body. When a user touches the CTP, due to the electric field of the human body, a finger of the user forms a coupling capacitor with a working surface, and a series of touch operation functions are implemented by detecting the capacitance value of the coupling capacitor.
The capacitive touch technology may also be categorized into surface capacitive touch technology and projective capacitive touch technology. At present, the projective capacitive touch technology is more widely used by the smart terminal manufacturers. In the projective capacitive touch technology, upper and lower electrodes are refined to a matrix distribution, and are cross-distributed along the X axis and Y axis to form a capacitor matrix. When the finger touches the electrodes, capacitance variations at the touch position may be detected by scanning the X and Y axes, such that the touch position of the finger is calculated, and hence a series touch operation functions can be implemented.
However, during use of the smart terminal, the user generally holds the smart terminal using a single hand, and operates the smart terminal using the single hand. As such, with the increase of the screen size of the smart terminal, during operations with a single hand, it is hard for the user to conveniently or accurately touch some virtual keys because the area of the screen is very large.
Therefore, it is urgent to provide a hand holding state detection solution, to determine a hand holding state of holding the terminal and thus adjust the man-machine interaction interface, such that the user may conveniently or accurately touch all the virtual keys in the man-machine interaction interface.